the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Havaner 009 (TV Series): Season 1: From Russia to Amnesia
Main Characters and Cast Joe Havaner (009) Ralph Fiennes as M- MI6 Boss Ben Whishaw as Q- MI6 Quartermaster Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner General Summerloyns Smaggeroff- General of Russian Military Armie Hammer as Ermolai Jontova- Top Henchmen of General Smaggeroff Anik Kailashi- The Director of an Indian Nuclear Program Shamva Tutivally- the right hand man and top henchmen of Kailashi Mariah Preciado- A mysterious person that 009 first encounters whilst awaking from his state of unconsciousness Guest Characters and Stars Daniel Craig as James Bond 007 Premise Several months after the events from Spectre(2015 film), Joe Havaner, 009 goes the into the new MI6, swarming with several personnel, to be briefed on a mission to kill a Russian General named Summerloyns Smaggeroff, who has full command of the entire Russian Military, before he detonates a nuclear missile that would demolish Britain’s ally, the United States, changing the face of the globe. Smaggeroff is said to had help from an Indian Nuclear Program who betrayed their own country to affiliate themselves with him, supporting his cause. During Havaner’s mission, after he semi-accomplishes it, he gets knocked out in a hotel and ends up in an unknown place where he seems not to recall anything but the city he was in the last time he was still conscious, Moscow. Episode 1: Pilot Havaner, in his flat at Winchester, gets up from his bed, takes a cold shower, puts on an expensive blue suit (a blue blazer, light dress pants with dark dress shoes and a white dress shirt) with a black tie, consumes 2 well done eggs, bacon, and italian toast with a cup of strong coffee. After done with his breakfast, his white Sony Xperia M4 Aqua E2306 16GB Smartphone vibrates on his coffee table and answers a call from M. M tells 009 to go to MI6 HQ immediately to converse about something urgent. 009 replies to M's statement then hangs up then puts his phone into the right pocket of his trousers. He goes downstairs into the garage then hops in and starts the engine of his favorite car, the silver 2014 Bentley Continental GT. He drives off to the new MI6 Building where several guards stand in front of it, giving 009 access to the building by validating his ID Card. Swarming with personnel, MI6 has become the busy intelligence agency it once was prior to Skyfall (2012). ''009 heads straight to M's office, waiting outside for M to talk to him. Whilst waiting, M is finishing a conversation with another 00 agent who is James Bond. When the conversation was finished and the man steps outside of M's office, 009 encounters 007. Havaner tapps Bond's shoulder and starts talking to him, '''Havaner:' Excuse me, but were you the person who stole a car, Q assigned to me several months ago? Bond: Well, yes, I kind of needed it for something important. Havaner: Of course, your important errand made sense, but you should ask Q next time before stealing the equipment he has worked so hard on Bond: I'm sorry for that, but I left Q a gift in exchange Havaner: Ok, then that settles it then, a nearly 2 Million pound car for a lousy gift. I have something urgent to attend to anyway. Bond: Good luck for whatever it is your attending to, I hope to run into you soon. Havaner: Me too. 007 and 009 departure separately. 009 soon sits in front of M, at his Office. Category:Fictional Works Category:Borrowed Content